Many containers are provided with tamper-resistant devices to resist refilling of contents in the containers. For example, a container for carrying a liquid product can include a fitment that renders the container non-refillable, so as to impede efforts to refill the container with inferior products. U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,811 illustrates a container of this type.
A general object of the present disclosure, in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, is to provide a product and/or package including a container and a use-evident indicator carried by the container for indicating that the product and/or package has been used.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A package in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure includes a container, a product dispensably disposed within the container, a closure carried by the container, and an indicator within the container. The indicator is adapted, upon contact with air, irreversibly to change a characteristic of the indicator that is visible from outside of the container to indicate to a user that the package has been used.
In accordance with a further aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a product that includes a container, and an indicator carried inside the container, and including an air-reactive material and a protective material on the air-reactive material, and having a first visible characteristic with the protective material, and a second visible characteristic when exposed to air without the protective material.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a method of producing a product that includes (a) positioning an air-reactive indicator inside of a container, wherein the indicator includes a protective material and has an initial visible characteristic, (b) flowing product into the container, and (c) assembling a closure to the container.